nuestro dolor, nuestro placer
by yukii04
Summary: nico esta actuando raro y aunque todos se preocupan por ella, yuta tiene una manera muy particular de hacerla feliz... advertencias: lemon, 18, yuta x nico KIZNAIVER


**ADVERTENCIAS: lemon, yutaXnico, capitulo único, ooc.**

 **No sé si hay clasificación de kiznaiver aún…**

 **Nuestro dolor, nuestro placer**

Era un día lluvioso y estaban todos reunidos en el departamento de Katsuhira, solo faltaba Nico y justamente, esa era la razón de su reunión. Desde hacía ya unos días Niyama ya no asistía a la escuela, y durante toda la semana sentían esa molesta sensación en el pecho que no tardaron en deducir, ella provocaba. Llegó un mensaje atreves de sus marcas en las muñecas que decía claramente salven a Niyama y todos, preocupados, intentaron averiguar lo que pasaba. Pese a sus intentos, no sabían nada más que su procedencia respecto a su pasado.

De un momento para el otro, sintieron un dolor inmenso en el pecho y Chidori no tardó mucho en soltar unas lágrimas. Tenga se levantó molesto y salió del departamento diciendo que lo sigan, que van a buscarla ahora mismo. Sin muchas opciones y a duras penas, lo siguieron saliendo del edificio.

-donde podrá estar?- preguntó Chidori intentando mantenerse en pie.

-si mal no recuerdo, dijo que siempre que se desahogaba iba al mar- dijo Yuta recordando dichas palabras provenir de su energética amiga. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que los otros cinco salieran corriendo en busca de Nico.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos recorriendo la longitud de la playa cercana dieron con Niyama, la circunstancias en las que se encontraba dejó a todos los kiznaivers con la boca abierta: la energética y alegre, la excéntrica y siempre feliz Niyama Nico se encontraba con el pelo suelto, sin sus accesorios y solo vistiendo un pantalón ajustado negro y una sudadera que le quedaba especialmente grande del mismo color, llorando… las lágrimas de Nico nacían de sus ojos cual casaca y con su ceño fruncido fritándole a un chico frente a ella.

-QUE ME DEJES SOLA, MALDICION!- le gritó sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos. Al notarlos solo se zafó del agarre del castaño que la sujetaba y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a ellos, que la siguieron tras reaccionar.

Vieron como Nico entraba a una gran mansión y cerraba la puerta con llave. Parados del otro lado de la puerta de rejas comenzaron a tocar el timbre para exigir una explicación. Pasados unos diez minutos de los toques persistentes de Tenga, Niyama abrió las puertas dejándolos pasar. Al entrar todos comenzaron a sacarse los zapatos pero Nico los detuvo diciendo que no había nadie más que ella y que no importaba.

Fueron hasta el comedor donde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Nico les ofreció una taza de té a la cual todos accedieron. Yuta se levantó y fue detrás de ella hasta una cocina que era, por poco, más grande que todo el departamento de Katsuhira. Se sentó en la mesa blanca y la vio preparar las siete tazas, todas blancas lisas, perfectamente limpias, tomar una jarra transparente y la llenó de agua para ponerla a calentar. Mientras que el agua subía la temperatura ella tomó dos recipientes, uno gris liso y el otro negro sólido, de uno sacó los sacos de té y con el otro puso azúcar para cada taza.

-no me esperaba que tu casa sea tan… correcta- dijo Yuta observando cada detalle. Ella solo tragó saliva y retiró la jarra del fuego. –me podrías contar que pasa?- tras hacer la pregunta sintió otra vez ese dolor en el pecho.

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo a secas dejando la jarra a un lado y colocando las tazas con el té preparado en una bandeja azul lisa.

-tú eres la que más quiere unirnos- silencio.- Nico… después de lo mucho que nos ayudaste con Maki creo que al menos con nosotros dos deberías de poder ser más abierta- silencio.- nos duele a todos- dijo tocándose el pecho.

Sentados y tomando el té de manzana que preparó Niyama escuchaban atentos la historia que contaba sobre el chico de la playa, contó cómo se conocieron, la relación que tenían y que terminó con ella por su excentricidad, que hace unos días que la estaba intentando recuperar y que ella lo intentaba evitar pero que últimamente se volvió demasiado persistente. Tenga, impulsivo como siempre, decidió hacer que ya no la haga sufrir y fue a buscarlo, Nico solo los observaba desde la reja pero cuando volvió a entrar a su casa, notó que Yuta no se había ido.

-por que no fuiste con ellos?- preguntó confundida.

-ellos quieren hacer que no sufras, yo te quiero hacer feliz- Nico lo miró confundida y él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella.- tal vez no sea la mejor manera, pero es la única que está a mi disposición- seguido de esto, la acorraló contra la pared y tomó posesión de sus labios.

Pese al cambio de apariencia y a ese rotundo cambio en su personalidad, seguía siendo ella, y lo notó, notó sus labios suaves, su olor a fresa y esa capacidad de ser amable incluso en esas situaciones, donde no se atrevía a moverlo ni a separarse de él. Yuta aprovecho el momento donde notó que ella ya no estaba tan tensa para hacerse paso en su boca con su lengua. Nico volvió a tensar sus músculos pero se dejó ser al sentir los brazos del otro rodear su cintura.

El beso se intensificó y ella comenzó a responder, entrelazó sus dedos tras la nuca del mayor y se paró en puntas de pies para sentirlo mejor. El hizo una pequeña presión en su cintura dando a entender que la iba a levantar, y así lo hizo, ella lo rodeo con las piernas y el la apoyo en la blanca pared. La necesidad de aire era evidente y sentían que el riesgo de ahogarse de esa manera no era una opción descartada, pero instintivamente se separaron para respirar.

-donde?- preguntó Yuta antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-arriba, la escalera, tercera puerta de la izquierda- decía entre besos desesperados captando lo que le preguntaba.

Sin dudarlo, Yuta siguió sus indicaciones y, pese a la dificultad, lograron llegar a la habitación mencionada. Entre los dos pudieron abrir la puerta sin cortar la constancia de los besos y sin soltarse entraron y la volvieron a cerrar. La habitación si reflejaba como era Nico, rosa con verde y amarillo, peluches y acolchados de colores, ropa colorida tirada por todos lados y dibujos de flores en las paredes.

Yuta la colocó en la cama y volvió a besarla, no habían pasado ni quince minutos de contacto y ya se había vuelto adicto a su sabor. Cuando el calor se volvió insoportable, él se sacó la camisa blanca y le sacó a ella la gran sudadera abriendo los ojos al notar que no tenía remera y solo llevaba un sostén rosa, su sorpresa no tuvo mucho lugar en comparación a la situación, ella se le acercó y retomaron el beso, húmedo, caliente y desesperado. De a poco, recostados, Yuta le fue bajando los pantalones a Nico viendo que sus bragas eran verdes y naranjas, contuvo una risita al ver que, evidentemente, no eran un mismo conjunto, pero tras una mirada para confirmar la situación que resultó ser un claro hazlo, retiró las bragas y contempló la imagen, jamás había visto algo tan perfecto como era Niyama en esas condiciones, su boca abierta con la saliva de los besos previos escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, despeinada y su húmeda intimidad llamándolo.

Se relamió los labios y comenzó a hacerla feliz. Lamió su intimidad sacándole algunas risitas por el cosquilleo. Yuta sonrió de lado al notar que estaba funcionando, pero un "click" sádico hizo su aparición y no pudo evitar darle un suave mordisco a su clítoris logrando que se le escapara un leve gemido. Yuta mordió, lamió y succionó la intimidad de Nico hasta que la hizo rogar que parara.

-alto! Por favor! Te quiero a ti- dijo con lágrimas de excitación en los ojos. El ya sentía que si aguantaba un poco más su pene iba a explotar, así que tras este pedido no lo dudo, retiró su intimidad de su pantalón y volvió a abrir las piernas de Niyama, se acercó hasta que sus puntos sensibles se rozaron y ambos aguantaron un jadeo. Yuta tragó saliva…

-tú ya…?- intentó preguntarle pero enseguida obtuvo una negación con la cabeza.- tal vez te duela-

-está bien, pero hazlo rápido- una dulce sonrisa se asomó en su rosto y él obtuvo la confianza que necesitaba.

De a poco logró meter el glande en la intimidad de Nico que dejó escapar un gemido y él sintió algo de dolor por su conexión, pero una vez dentro entró de una sola estocada mientras que se acercaba a ella y volvía a besarla. Se mantuvo estático hasta que sintió que ya no dolía y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente. Al separarse de ella para tener más movilidad, logró escuchar sus dulces gemidos con su nombre.

-y-y-yu-ta… m-ma-as ra-api-ido- decía entrecortadamente entre los gemidos y jadeos. El mencionado no tardó en asentir y aumentar la velocidad, lo que provocó que los gemidos de Nico fueran más fuertes.-YU-UTA-A NO AG-GUANT-TO—gritaba tras unos cuantos minutos de duras envestidas sin consideración.

-y-o tampo-oco—decía entre jadeos roncos aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad. Al tocar cierto punto, Nico cayó rendida mientras que sus paredes vaginales se contraían provocando que Yuta liberara su semen dentro de ella.

Se recostó sobre la más chica y la miró de reojo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada pero Nico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-que divertido- susurró ella antes de comenzar a reir.

-muy divertido- comentó Yuta entre las risas de ambos.

Tras pasado un tiempo, los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras para ir al departamento de Katsuhira, ya que en el teléfono de Yuta decía estamos en la casa de kacchon, vengan cuando puedan así que ahí estaban, "actuando como si nada hubiese pasado", pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Yuta resulto ser un pervertido, y no se podía hacer nada, como Nico ya estaba vistiendo sus típicos vestidos coloridos, él comenzó a meter su mano por las bragas de ella y acariciando y cada tanto apretando su trasero.

Llegados al departamento se separaron y entraron tranquilamente. Vieron a todos sentados como siempre pero no podían pasar por arriba que Chidori tenía la cara en un almohadón y no daba señales de vida.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Tenga serio.

-si vais a follar al menos avisen!- gritó Chidori levantándose del suelo y mirándolos con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

-ténganos consideración- dijo Maki seria leyendo un libro.

-sí, nos habéis dejado con una bonita erección en el pantalón- dijo Hisomu.

-al parecer funciona igual que el dolor, sentimos el primer impacto nada más- comentó Katsuhira pensativo.

Nico tapó su rosto sonrojado con sus dos coletas y Yuta sonrió al verla tan avergonzada, pero su rostro expresó asombro y sorpresa, y se acercó al oído de la más baja.

-si se repartió en siete la excitación… cuanto…?- comenzó a susurrar pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

-CALLATE! No necesitó escuchar eso- dijo avergonzada.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, fue bastante improvisado, lamento si llega a haber un error de lógica con el anime porque aun esta en emisión.**

 **sé que es una pareja rara, pero son mi OTP y no me cae bien maki, lo siento, no me matéis.**

 **Bueno, por ciento, lamento no actualizar los otros fics pero la verdad, lo pongo en una sola palabra "flojera" … juro que cuando pueda lo haré.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, bessos… yukii…**

 **(pd: ya tengo cuenta en anime animo " yukii 404" )**


End file.
